Dioses
by Zeny
Summary: "Cada día, el dios del Sol va al encuentro del dios de la Luna." AU Naruto&Sasuke Dedicado a Enya. Feliz Cumpleaños!


_**Dioses**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El Dios de la Luna descendió de su trono con semblante sereno. Acababa de despertar. Era la hora del atardecer, y en esos pocos minutos tendría el encuentro con el otro dios, cuya luz teñía el cielo de naranjas y rosados mientras las nubes flotaban a su alrededor como los fieles sirvientes que solían ser.

El Dios del Sol sonrió, y a pesar de sentirse soñoliento y listo para tomar su descanso diario bajó al jardín donde lo esperaba aquel. Sonrió aún más al verlo, con su gloria plateaba y el manto oscuro que dejó caer sobre el césped con una expresión que se volvió altanera cuando su desnudez revelada enrojeció al dios dorado.

_ ¡No hagas eso!

Una ceja alzada.

_ ¿En serio?

Se acercó con prisa y le rodeó con sus brazos. Calor, tanto calor, potente y abrasador, el calor que necesitaba su frío cuerpo le envolvió. Era un calor que solo él podía resistir, y aquel dios era el único capaz de abrazar la frialdad de su existencia sin perderse a sí mismo.

Estaban hechos para consumirse el uno al otro.

_ Si haces eso tan de repente le dará un corto circuito a mi cabeza-tebayo. - murmuró sobre su cuello al tiempo que sus fuertes manos acariciaban la blanca y esbelta espalda.

Una risita emergió de la otra figura, que no había demorado en despojar a su amante celestial de los atavíos que cubrían su cuerpo.

_Ese es el punto, idiota.

La túnica y la capa le hicieron compañía a su propia vestimenta en el verdoso suelo, y les sirvió de lecho para cuando cayeron sobre sus rodillas entre besos y roces.

Porque algunas pasiones, como esta, debilitan el equilibrio y la entereza.

_ Ah... Te extrañé.

_ Fue solo un día...

Y sus bocas se volvían a juntar con una fuerza que no pertenecía a este mundo. Siempre efímeros y apresurados, debían aprovechar cada instante que les era concedido por las fuerzas universales. Pronto al Dios de la Luna no le quedaría más tiempo y el Dios del Sol se vería embargado por el sopor divino que a pesar de su férrea y luminosa voluntad no podría resistir más.

Por eso el ser de luz embestía con fuerza, sus poderosas caderas marcando un ritmo acelerado y constante. Su único objetivo era hacerlo brillar a él, y que su pálido cuerpo absorbiera el calor que necesitaba en el transcurrir de aquella larga noche de verano. El calor que le confortaría en el recuerdo hasta que su próximo encuentro sucediera.

_ Más rápido. - jadeó, sus dedos desesperados palpando todo lo que podían. Hombros, espalda, y el fornido pecho del cual emanaba toda esa calidez. Las flores se abrían y el césped crecía y los rodeaba con suavidad; sus poderes fundidos creaban esos instantes invisibles y milagrosos.

Besó la piel acanelada y la dotó de mordidas y lamidas que le regalaron exquisitos sonidos. ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podía ser tan corto? Un día parecía una eternidad y aun así, sus encuentros se esfumaban a la velocidad de un suspiro.

_ ¡A-Ahh! Tócame, tócame... - El orgulloso dios dejaba caer su fachada ante la gloria de oro, y no le importaba. Ambos abandonaban sus coronas y se volvían tan carnales como los humanos que los veneraban.

Era morir y regresar de la muerte.

_ Mghh...Estoy... ¡Voy a-Ah!

Y entonces ambos se derretían, el uno contra el otro, las partículas más pequeñas de sus inmortales existencias se rozaban y se fusionaban por ese fogoso instante de la misma manera que, con gritos que confundían el placer con la locura, el duro y caliente miembro daba sus últimas estocadas antes de explotar en aquellas suaves y cálidas paredes que le daban la bienvenida a su éxtasis.

Luego reposaban en calma. Los labios se buscaban, consolándose y haciéndose promesas eternas, hasta que llegaba la hora de marchar. Se ayudaban a vestirse con lentitud y desgana, porque en el fondo no querían apartarse el uno del otro, y el jardín cantaba la canción del silencio que anunciaba su despedida.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, y el Dios del Sol juntó sus frentes y respiró el aroma nocturno al tiempo que sus párpados caían, una evidente prueba de que había llegado a su límite, recostado en el pasto, con las flores deseándole un sueño divino.

_ En la mañana... - Le prometió con voz adormilada, y el otro dios le sonrió.

Una sonrisa verdadera, y hermosa.

 _"En la mañana...en la tarde, como cada día, por el resto de las eras, hasta que el mundo se acabe."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
